


I Never Knew You Could Hold Moonlight in Your Hands

by Mignon3tte



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, I'm new to this, M/M, Polyamory, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mignon3tte/pseuds/Mignon3tte
Summary: Ash compares his two loves to the sun and the moon.





	I Never Knew You Could Hold Moonlight in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm new to ao3. Here's a super short drabble that I originally posted on my tumblr. Inspired by the song Moonlight by Ariana Grande

_I never knew you could hold moonlight in your hands, until the night I held you._ _My Moonlight._

Shorter was his sunshine.

Ash knew the first day he spent with Shorter that even after the sun set, he would never be in the dark. Shorter was a star, radiating light and warmth and power. He didn’t let anything bother him; he made life look effortless. When Shorter was on his side, he felt warm, illuminated, rejuvenated. Shorter was the sunlight that kept the darkness at bay.

Shorter made him smile and laugh. He made him forget about the demons of his mind, even if only for a minute. Ash was attracted to him like a moth to a flame, forever orbiting the man, captivated by his gravitational pull.

Eiji was his moonlight.

Ash had never paid much attention to the aesthetics and lore of the moon. But after meeting, Eiji, he couldn’t help but see the moon in him. Eiji was pure, innocent, and quiet. His presence was not overbearing, but when you looked for him, you would realize that he was always there. His light was soft and reassuring. He did not drive away the darkness; he was there in it with Ash, guiding him.

Ash had never known that someone could resemble the moon as much as Eiji did when they sat atop the skyscraper, looking at the waning moon and faded stars. A feeling of balance overwhelmed Ash then. It was as if a scale had suddenly tilted to the right, the weight finally countered and in that moment, Ash felt completely, utterly full.

Shorter was his sunshine and Eiji was his moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @flowers-and-memes


End file.
